Like Family
by Be Obscene
Summary: Based on the Carrie 2013 remake. Miss Desjardin has become Carrie's legal guardian. A neglected Sue Snell becomes jealous and obsessed with the family they have started and would do anything to have what they have. Will contain sexual content in later chapters. Femslash. Miss Desjardin/Carrie/Sue Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different story for me. It will be limited, possibly 5 chapters and will be updated at least every week or 2. Based on the 2013 Carrie starring Chloe Grace Moretz as Carrie, Gabrielle Wilde as Sue and Judy Greer as Miss Desjardin. This is an introduction to Sue's fascination with Miss Desjardin and Carrie's relationship and desperately wanting to belong. Eventual slash. Please review, would love feedback!**

It was last period. Gym class. Sue Snell was stripping out of her sweaty clothes as the other girls were hitting the showers. She noticed shy girl , Carrie White was talking to their teacher Miss Desjardin. Ever since Carrie's mother had passed away, she had taken Carrie in and treated her like a daughter. Sue wasn't sure what it was about them that made her want to spy on them and eavesdrop on their conversations. Sue had been having troubles at home, her parents had split only 5 months ago, her father left and her mother's much younger massage therapist moved in. Nothing was the same, this guy named Josh who was not even 10 years older than her was bossing her around and putting thoughts in her mother's head of having her move out before senior year was over; Sue didn't have a clue what she was going to do, everything was moving so quickly, she only ever had one job in her life, part time at the local super market and she hated it. What was she going to do for an apartment? Her friends were all leaving the state, going across the country with their own goals and schools in mind. She didn't want to live with strangers.

Miss Desjardin caught her spying and whispered something to Carrie. Carrie walked off with her backpack, gym clothes still on. Miss Desjardin approached Sue, she was looking unusually strict today; Sue would always feel so weak whenever she was around, so helpless. "Sue, why aren't you in the shower room yet?"

"Sorry, I…", she saw Carrie looking back at her before leaving, "Why isn't Carrie staying to shower?"

Miss Desjardin looked at her, ready to roll her eyes as if this was some dumb question that she should know the answer to, "She's going to shower at home. I don't trust her in there with you girls. Now please, Sue…" Sue grabbed her things and did as she was told.

In the shower:

"She's a fucking dyke!", Sue's best friend, Chris Hargensen said as she lathered up. Of course the girls laughed, Sue pretended not to hear.

"Carrie's her bitch!", another girl laughed.

"Gross, she's probably bathing her", said another.

Chris said, "She's likely got cameras in here."

Sue wanted to speak up but didn't want to feel like an outcast. Carrie White was a shy girl and a little odd but she was very pretty and seemed fine whenever she talked to her, which was usually just a pass in the hall. Sue always felt the peer pressure to shun Carrie and go about her day with the other beautiful people, but things were different t today, "Would you guys shut up?", she wasn't sure how loud she was exactly, it just slipped out of her mouth; apparently she shouted it because everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring right at her.

Chris wasn't sure what just happened, she gave Sue a serious look up and down, "What the hell is your deal?"

Sue sighed, she left the shower feeling more exposed than she already was. She got into her car in the student parking lot, not waiting for Chris or any of them. She spotted Miss Desjardin's car on the road, she knew she lived at the edge of town and for whatever reason she decided to tail her. Sue felt knots in her stomach. What was she doing? Why was she so obsessed? She thought of turning back and driving home but what was there to go home to? She slowed down enough to make sure she wasn't too close to the other car or looked in any way suspicious. She watched the old, beat up blue car pull into a driveway that only had a couple houses neighbouring it. She drove past and looked for only a split second at the house. She kept telling herself to turn around now and go home, but she couldn't listen to her own advice now.

She parked her car on the dead end of the street, just behind a tree and some bushes. She walked to the house, trespassed through Miss Desjardin's backyard and crawled up to what she discovered to be the kitchen window slightly opened. She could hear them upstairs, Carrie was having a shower. She could hear footsteps. Miss Desjardin entered the kitchen, Sue sat down underneath the window sill and peeked again moments later. Miss Desjardin was getting supper ready. Sue waited maybe a half an hour before she saw something was on the stove and Miss Desjardin was now in the living room; she crawled to another window for a better look. Carrie was in the living room now and at first she thought they were both in their pyjamas but were actually wearing clothes for yoga. They did yoga stretches for a long time, Sue didn't know her gym teacher did this, she made them all do normal stretches before and after class though.

After quite a while of watching them do yoga poses while listening to music she wasn't familiar with, Sue again crawled to the kitchen. Sue and Carrie were eating spaghetti. She was getting so hungry watching them eat, it was about time she got home. But would anyone be waiting for her? She saw how happy they were, laughing and carrying on, she hadn't seen anything like that in years. Seeing Carrie like this was shocking. She wasn't paying attention now to how hidden she was, she wanted to see better but ended up kicking a flower pot over. Almost immediately Miss Desjardin's head turned and was briefly looking right at her before Sue ducked and crawled out of view. Once she crawled a few more feet from the house she got up and ran to her car. She belted herself in, started the engine and bolted out of there, not even thinking that they could be watching for a car, there were no more houses at the dead end of the street so it would seem odd especially when she showed no regard for the speed limit. _"You're crazy! What were you thinking?! She saw you! You're dead! You are so dead!",_ she thought. She felt dizzy, felt the urge to throw up but couldn't. She was un the verge of hyperventilating.

Her mother and boy toy of course weren't home. She found a note on the fridge about leftovers. She didn't bother, instead she climbed the stairs up to her room. She expected the phone to ring any minute now, Miss Desjardin knew all of their phone numbers, she could have recognized her car if she saw it speeding up her road especially her face very briefly. She fell asleep on an empty stomach and found no missed calls in the morning. She felt worse, as soon as she got to gym class Miss Desjardin would ask her how she spent her evening and then make a comment about a car disturbing her meal, how the car looked exactly like hers. The broken flower pot. "Are you alright, Sue?", Miss Desjardin asked as she called attendance.

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as present", she marked down.

Everything went perfectly normal. She expected any minute to be called out of running laps to talk with her but no. What was weird was Carrie talking to her, asking her things. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…", she wasn't sure what to say, she just really wanted to grab her things out of her locker and head to class, "How is…Miss Desjardin?"

"You mean, Mom? She's good", Carrie spoke with a smile.

"You call her Mom?", Sue asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah, it would be weird calling her Miss Desjardin…or Rita."

"Her first name is Rita? I didn't know that."

"She really likes you Sue…I was wondering…we were going to go for ice cream after school. Would you like to join us?"

Sue was taken off guard, she wasn't sure what to say, part of her wanted to run like hell but another part of her was intrigued by the offer, "She…she wouldn't mind?"

"No", Carrie saw how stressed Sue looked, "You don't have to come if you don't want to…you…you probably have a lot going on."

"No, I'll come."

Carrie gave the widest of smiles, "Great."

Sue could hear her heart pounding, this was one of the most intense things she had to deal with since her parents broke up. She almost went to her car in the student parking lot but was stopped by Miss Desjardin in her car, "Sue! Still coming?" She saw how happy she was to see her, both of them, "Come on, hop in!" She sat in the back with Carrie, sacred to make any kind of conversation. They made small talk when they got their ice cream at the local spot. They sat in a booth. Miss Desjardin got rocky road in a cone, Carrie had a sundae and Sue had plain old vanilla.

"How was your day, Sue?"

"Um…good", she watched her lick her rocky road ice cream, not taking her eyes off of the ponytailed woman, studying her face, awaiting the moment of being called out. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh, it was all Carrie's idea, but I'm glad to have you here."

"I…I don't really do anything like this with my family…"

Miss Desjardin was well aware of her broken home, she just wasn't sure how much it affected her, "Well, it's great having you here…Maybe we can do this more often."

"I'd…", Sue began to say, "I'd really like that."

They talked, laughed and talked some more. At one point Sue was watching Miss Desjardin eat her ice cream, she was different from what everyone thought. She watched her and that rocky road of hers, she licked it so pornographically, she couldn't keep her eyes off her; Carrie asked Sue something that made her shudder, "Huh?"

"Would you like some of my sundae?", Carrie offered.

"Sure, thanks."

"Looks like you forgot all about yours", Miss Desjardin pointed to the melting ice cream dripping all over Sue's hand and down her arm. She laughed at herself, she had the feeling she would be having a lot of moments like this and she could hardly wait.

 **Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you for following and reviewing this story. In this chapter, Sue begins spending more time with Miss Desjardin and Carrie but things get a little awkward. Please review! Will do best to update soon! Know that the rating will likely change for the next chapter because of sexuality and some language.**

Sue began hanging out with Carrie and Miss Desjardin a lot more than she thought she would, it was kind of strange at first but she really enjoyed spending time with them. They went from eating ice cream to going to bowling alleys and even doing yoga at their home. She was invited to spend the night one Friday night, she found herself nervous, Miss Desjardin still had that effect on her even when she wasn't being a teacher. Carrie was enthusiastic to have her over and in her room. "You can sleep in my bed!", Carrie said enthusiastically.

"That's okay, I can take the floor."

Miss Desjardin stepped in and injected, "No one's sleeping on the floor, you can both share the bed." Sue wasn't sure if she'd be comfortable sharing the bed, she never had to do that before with anyone; she kept quiet though, it would probably make them both feel bad if she rejected the offer. It wasn't like it was a terrible place to sleep either, much better than her own. After dinner Carrie reminded Sue about something she'd promise her early that week, she wanted her to straighten her hair; Sue had the idea Carrie wanted it to be like her own. She almost forgot that she promised to do this. Miss Desjardin cleared the table, "Do you need any help, Sue?"

"No thanks, I got it", she smiled and took Carrie's hand, leading her to the bathroom. Rita Desjardin was happy to see her guest room being used and by two beautiful girls no doubt. She would spend many lonely nights, normally on a Friday she would be sitting alone at her kitchen table with brown rice, chicken and a glass of red wine to make it seem classy; her table for one. She never found Mister Right, if he was even out there, if he was she would have started her own family by now. In a way, Margaret White's accident was a blessing, as bad as having someone die and becoming her child's new mother figure it was a nice trade. She had to keep reminding herself it wasn't right to love the fact that woman was dead but it was a fact that no one in town found her very pleasant, Carrie still hasn't spoken much about her mother. It wasn't Rita's idea for Carrie to call her mom, Carrie did it on her own, albeit not intentionally, it just slipped out one day. It was the first time they did yoga together, Carrie bumped into an end table that Miss Desjardin thought she had pushed far enough to the end of the room. Carrie banged her knee on the hardwood floor and Miss Desjardin got her an ice pack.

"There, is that better?", she asked after applying pressure.

"Yes, thanks, Mom", Carrie felt embarrassed at first, feeling what she said would make Miss Desjardin feel bad.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong", she placed a hand on Carrie's face, comforting her and then bringing her into a hug, "You can call me that if you want…" Carrie smiled, like the first time she was told she could live with her.

Sue used her straightening iron on Carrie's blonde locks after she made sure to get any knots out with a brush, there were many. "Okay, worst part is over", Sue declared.

"I'm really glad to see you more often", Carrie said, still speaking softly.

"I like seeing you too."

"Do they make fun of you?"

"Does who make fun of me?"

"Your friends? For hanging out with us?"

Sue chuckled, "No."

"They don't know you've been hanging out with us do they?"

Sue thought about how careful she was being, not telling anyone where she was going or spending her free time with, Chris didn't seem to notice at first but did have questions about why she seemed to be ditching her on weekends. "No."

"Good", she was quiet for about a minute until she spoke up again, "I don't want them to treat you like me."

Sue felt guilty about how badly she had been treated and all she ever did was stand off to the side doing nothing, she would always feel so useless. She concentrated on finishing Carrie's hair, which was looking quite good. Carrie looked at herself in the mirror, she had to do a double take because she almost didn't realize it was her. "What do you think?"

"Wow, thank you!", she hugged Sue, forgetting she still had the straightening iron in her hand, Sue held it out of the way. It was getting late and Miss Desjardin was headed to bed.

"Don't make too much noise, you two", she said, leaving them in the living room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too", Sue said after her second look at the guide on the television.

Carrie wasn't used to be being left alone, especially at night, "I'll come too." Both girls lied in bed, Sue was facing away from Carrie. "Sue, are you still awake?"

Sue had her eyes closed, "Mhmm."

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

Sue opened an eye but didn't turn around, she stayed where she was, ready to pass out, "What is it, Carrie?"

Carrie was embarrassed, she really waned to ask her a serious question, "Nothing", she chicken out and went further under the covers, Sue fell asleep not long after.

In the morning:

"Wow, those are so big!", exclaimed Carrie.

"Yeah, you like 'em?", Miss Desjardin asked.

"Yes", admired Sue, "They're really tight."

Miss Desjarin was letting the girls grope her biceps after Sue questioned how much she could bench press, though she was only joking at first. Miss Desjardin was seated on the couch, flexing her arms while both girls felt her up.

"Do you think we'll ever look this good?", Carrie asked, almost laughing.

"I can see that happening", Miss Desjardin smiled. She put a foot up on the bench and let Carrie feel a calf muscle. Sue didn't realize what time it was, she should probably be heading home soon so that her mother didn't think she had skipped town.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Well they leave a key out for me, I'll be fine."

"Check and make sure, I don't want to drive off and find out we've left you stranded here." Sue took her bag and checked the porch for the spare house key, normally it would be under a flower pot but she couldn't find it. She stood there with her arms on her sides, thinking of where else it could be. She ran to the back of the house to see if maybe the backdoor had been left unlocked at the off chance but no and she still couldn't find the key. Miss Desjardin and Carrie saw how distraught she looked.

"Maybe you'll have to break a window!", Carrie suggested.

"No one's breaking any windows. Sue, come with us, we'll check back later." Sue obliged and they drove back to Miss Desjardin's. Sue sighed, looking out the window, still seeming distressed. Miss Desjardin placed a and on top of her bare knee, "Don't worry, I'm sure one of them will be back later."

"Everything's different now, they don't want me there."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm so sick of it all. He wants me gone before graduation…" Carrie wanted to say something but just stayed quiet and let Miss Desjardin talk to her, she would likely have a better answer. "I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know where to go."

"Did you talk with the guidance councillor about colleges?"

"No. I still don't really know what to do and everyone I know will be out of state."

"Listen, Sue, if you need help, you can always stay with us."

Sue looked away from the window, "I really don't want to do that…not that I wouldn't want to but, I think I need to figure this out on my own."

Miss Desjardin smiled, "That's good to hear."

Sue was spending the night again after she tried several times to call her mom, she was getting worried until she received a voice mail saying she was out for the whole weekend and said she swore she left the key out; Sue had a good idea who made sure the key wasn't there. "If you live here with us, you'll have your own bed", Carrie said as they were getting ready in the bathroom.

Sue laughed, "It is a tempting offer."

Carrie was still trying to bring up the nerve to ask Sue, but still wasn't sure about it, she swallowed hard, "Sue…I…"

"What is it? Is it what you wanted to ask me last night? It can't be that bad", Carrie looked down at the floor, "What is it, Carrie? Is it about your mom?" When Sue had first heard word that Margaret White's car went off the road she wondered if Carrie was in the car, which was a stupid question seeing as this happened during school and Carrie was sitting to tables down from her. She knew Carrie was still going through trauma, but she wasn't really used to this kind of thing, both of her parents were still alive even though she hardly got to see them anymore.

"Do…do you…Do you ever touch yourself?"

Carrie looked her right in the eye, Sue wasn't sure how to react, Carrie White just asked her if she ever touched herself, like in a dirty way and she did what she could to hold back laughter, "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!", Carrie tried to leave the bathroom, pushing Sue out of the way but Sue stopped her.

"Carrie, wait! It's okay…I mean, I've never done anything like that but…have you asked Rita?"

"It's too weird asking her."

"Well…", Sue wasn't sure now if talking about her dead mother would be a worse thing to talk about, "It's normal…everyone does it I suppose."

"I've just been having feelings and I've thought about doing it but…I shouldn't have said anything", She almost looked like she was about to break down crying.

"Wait, just give me a minute, I'll be right back." Sue went to find Miss Desjardin for help, she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sue? What's wrong?", she saw how worried she looked.

"Um…", Sue did her best to describe what Carrie had just revealed to her.

She thought she would be understanding since she did teach health class for girls, Carrie wasn't at attendance at the time because her mother had forbid it, "Okay, well, this is something you'll have to show her."

Sue wasn't sure how to take this, "What do you mean?"

"Sue, Carrie looks up to you. You're like a sister, she's coming to you because you're closer to her age and you know things about boys."

"But I've never…"

Miss Desjarin took a breath, "I will write down a website. Tell Carrie that she can look at it when she thinks that she's ready and it will show her what to do." She went into her room and wrote down the URL and gave Sue the piece of paper. Sue saw the name and was relieved because at first she thought her teacher was giving her access to a porn site, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I thought at first you were giving me a porn website", she laughed a little but Miss Desjardin didn't look the least bit amused.

"Why would I give you a porn website?", she seemed a little disgusted, folding her arms and giving Sue that look she was all too familiar with in class.

"I-I don't know, I just…"

"Sue, I would never give you or Carrie a site to look up that. I mean if you want to look at that, you can look at it on your own time!"

Sue wasn't expecting any of this when she woke up that morning, she really wanted to be out of this situation, "Sorry, Mom, okay, I just thought it was funny that you were writing down a website to help a girl masturbate!"

Miss Desjardin smiled, almost laughed, "Did you just call me Mom?"

"Huh?", Sue had no idea what she just said, "No, why would I call you…", then she laughed.

"Well, you are spending a lot of time over here."

"Okay, just give me the address", Sue said with her hand out, she took the paper and Miss Desjardin was still laughing even after she went back into her bedroom and closed the door.

When Sue was back with Carrie she saw that Carrie was at the computer, "What were you laughing about?"

"Oh…I called her Mom."

Carrie laughed, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know it just slipped out, maybe because I've been hanging around you guys too long."

Carrie stopped laughing, "You're not leaving us, are you?"

"No, just…here", she placed the piece of paper on the keyboard.

"Oh, thanks, but I already found something."

"What? But I just…", she couldn't believe she went all through that for nothing, Carrie had her own computer so of course she could do this all by herself.

"I'll use this too."

"You weren't looking up porn were you?"

"What? Adult stuff? No, I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, but you're also not going to do your business right here, right?"

"Don't worry, Sue, I'll do it when I'm alone."

Sue shuddered as she went to lie in bed, a little creeped out that Carrie was still on the computer looking up stuff that she wasn't clear on. Maybe she did need to take a break and see Chris and her friends next weekend.

 **More coming soon! See what they will get into next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things get a little steamy in this chapter as the three get a little too close. Hope you like it. More reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up!**

"Carrie! What are you doing in there!?", Miss Desjardin was banging on the bathroom door, it was 6am and Carrie was almost in there for an hour. She was understandably worried, Carrie had never been sick or anything on her watch, she was very quiet and distant so it was hard to know what she was thinking. Her worst fear was Carrie wanting to hurt herself. She was about to call her name once more, the door unlocked and opened.

"I'm finished. Sorry I took so long", she didn't look upset, kind of happy.

"Is everything okay?", Miss Desjardin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah", she wrapped her arms around Miss Desjardin, hugging her and headed back to bed. Miss Desjardin was at a loss for words, she couldn't figure out what that was about, there was nothing in the bathroom that gave her any signs to worry about.

"Maybe if Chris did it, she wouldn't be so bitchy all the time", suggested Carrie as her and Sue were making the bed.

"Wait, so you did do it?"

"Yeah…", she laughed strangely, "I might do it later…is that weird?"

"I don't think so…it is a little weird telling me though."

"Oh?"

"Well, it is kind of personal. I know you asked me about it and everything but it's really none of my business."

"Oh, ok…are you going to do it?"

Sue sighed, "Carrie…"

She laughed, "I'm joking."

"I wonder if you know who does it."

A devilish grin spread across Carrie's face, "I bet she does…"

Sue laughed and threw a pillow at her, she threw a pillow back at her, hitting her in the head but not hurting her. "Girls! Carrie! Sue!", Miss Desjardin called from the kitchen. Both felt a kind of rush when Miss Desjardin got mad or annoyed, they wondered if they could be in trouble for something. At first it only seemed they were called to breakfast. Scrambled eggs. Every so often they were both called out for something. "Sue, could you please eat with your mouth closed." "Carrie, can you try to eat everything and keep it on your plate." Sue was waiting for something else, some outburst, she was too nervous to ask what was wrong or if this about something else. Miss Desjardin did take Sue aside to talk to her while Carrie got ready for yoga.

"Is everything okay with you, Sue?"

"Yes. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?", she scrunched up her nose at her as if she was being a little out of line asking this adult who clearly must have a lot on her mind. "I just love seeing you and Carrie getting along and you hanging out with us…you're…well, you're family now and we're lucky to have you." Sue swore she could see a tear in her eye, "I know that home life really sucks right now but consider this your second home. If you need anyone to talk to about anything or just want to chill, ya know."

"Chill?"

"Look, I'm not that old, I'm still down with the lingo", she laughed holding up a gang sign, "But, really I just want you to know that I'm here for you…we're here for you."

"Thanks…Mom", Sue smiled.

Miss Desjardin chuckled, "I like you calling me that", she brushed some stray bangs away from Sue's face. "Now, let's get our yoga on."

Sue felt comfortable around Miss Desjardin even though at first her actions seemed strange, maybe because she had been alone for some time and didn't have anyone of her own; she didn't mind being like her surrogate daughter, just like she didn't mind calling her Mom.

Carrie spent some more time in the bathroom after yoga which made Sue and Miss Desjardin worried, first Sue went to knock on the door and see what she was doing but all she heard was, "…I'll…be out…soon", it was like she was out of breath.

"Sue, is Carrie getting herself off in there?"

Sue was a little shocked, she almost forgot the crazy conversation they had about all this, "I don't know maybe…"

Miss Desjardin crossed her arms and looked down at her sternly; even though she was roughly the same height she wasn't the same build or age and her glare was a death stare, "Sue…"

"She did it this morning and said she was going to do it later…", she really didn't want to look her in the eyes when she said all of this but it was hard, "Sorry, it's just a little awkward to talk about it."

"It's her body. I shouldn't be upset, I just wish she didn't spend so much time doing it…she didn't say what she thinks about did she?"

Sue felt her face getting hot, like sickly hot, this was getting a bit too uncomfortable, "No."

"Are you sure?" She asked, a little suspicious that she was holding this delicate information from her. Sue nodded to her question; even if by chance she did know there was no way in hell she'd reveal it to her.

"Ok. I know it seems weird. I don't want to bring it up with her because I know she'll be embarrassed but maybe you could just talk to her peer to peer."

"I'll do what I can."

"That a girl", she lightly tugged on one of her shoulders.

Carrie fiNall came out of the bathroom, not as long as that morning. Both women pretended the discussion didn't happen and decided to go for a drive. Sue couldn't lie, she was curious of Carrie and what was making her so horny.

She didn't want to return Sunday, she knew she had to but the idea of living with Miss Desjardin and Carrie was sounding better and better. Staying with Miss Desjardin seemed more like a fantasy than it did reality, her reality was much more harsh. She received a bit more of a harsher reality when she met with Chris on Monday.

"You're in a cult, Sue."

"Huh?"

They were talking outside just adjacent the bleachers, "You're staying over at her house now?"

"How did you know..."

"Samantha told Jenna and Jenna told me. Is she adopting you too?"

"It's not like that, Chris."

"You spend all of your free time with then. What the hell do you even talk about?" Sue didn't have much of an answer, she knew she couldn't get in to too many details anyway. "It's almost like she has you under her control. Has she touched you?"

Sue was baffled by just how serious Chris asked this, not even joking the way she did in the locker room with the girls about Carrie or Miss Desjardin. "Fuck! She's not molesting me, Chris!"

"Then what is it, do you just feel sorry for them is that it?"

"No, they're...like family."

Chris scoffed, she didn't want to hear this bullshit, "Sue, maybe you need to spend some time with normal people...Tommy seems very interested in you."

"Really?" She hated to admit that she was a little in treated in him too, he did have that boy band One Direction look and was a really nice guy. Chris could see it all over her face that she wanted him.

"Come hang Friday, slut, we'll get our drink on."

Sue took a few seconds to think it over, she knew she probably shouldn't miss it, "Fine!" Chris of course was glad to see that she got through to her. At home things were no better, the first thing she saw was Josh on the couch.

"Where have you been?", he looked like he had been sleeping all day; he'd recently been laid off and hid that fact from her mother for the past couple weeks, he caved and told her during their surprise weekend retreat. Since she was ok with it he decided there was no more need to try to hide his depression and left it all out in the open. There were several empty beer bottles on the floor.

"It's Monday, I was at school."

Josh took this as back talk, he knew how she felt about him, "sorryyy."

"Are you going to clean any of this up before she gets home?", even a few feet away she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He ignored her and spouted, "Where do you go, that's where I'd like to know."

"Friends."

"You better not be fooling around."

"What the hell do you care?", this was a fair point seeing as he made it clear he didn't want her sticking around, ruining what he had with her mother. He grabbed a hold of her arm as she walked by him. He squeezed her arm tight, tight enough to leave a bruise.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Ah! Let go of me!"

"You don't talk to me like that!"

She was afraid that his free hand would find her face but instead he lost his balance as he tried to stand up and fell back on the couch. Sue pushed his hand off of her arm, "Ass hole! ", she ran upstairs to her room.

"Little bitch!"

It wasn't long before she called up Miss Desjardin, even though she attempted to make it seem everything was fine she still had a stammer. Miss Desjardin didn't ask any questions just said they were doing yoga and she would love to have her over.

Sue did her best hiding the redNess of her arm with her long sleeved sweater and tried desperately to smile; she didn't think anyone would be able to see through her bullshit.

They were right in the middle of yoga when she entered. Carrie was behind Miss Desjardin as they both bent over. "You came at a good time, I have a roast in the oven."

Sue was feeling more in her comfort zone. As they finished their session, Carrie rushed to the bathroom. Miss Desjardin gave Sue a look, her eyes told her to intervene. Sue stopped Carrie on the way to the bathroom. "Carrie, Wait, hold up!"

"Can't it wait?"

"Are you..." she looked away from her to make sure their "Mom" wasn't in proximity, she whispered, "Are you going in there to masterbate?" Carrie's eyes widened, "It's ok if you are...she was worried..."

"Oh...", she looked so sad.

"Hey, it's okay...why don't you just wait until later...think about something else...what do you think about when you do it?"

Carrie bit her lip, nervous by this question, guilty, "Promise you won't tell, Mom?"

"Yes", she smiled.

"When we do yoga...I like to watch Miss D...I don't know what it is I just think she has a nice body...I know that sounds weird..."

Sue was taken a bit back by this reveal, she would have never thought this, "It does sound...unusual."

"You think I'm gross, don't you."

"What? No."

"I don't know why...it just sort of happened. I like watching her move."

"Don't worry. I won't tell. This will just be between us."

"Ok..I still have to use the bathroom so if you'll just...", Carrie did need to use the bathroom just not in that way. Everything else that night seemed to go perfectly normal up until bed time. Miss Desjardin went off to sleep in her room. Sue was going to use the bathroom but Carrie was in there. The door was opened a Crack. Sue could hear moaning. She fought the urge to peek, unsure what possessed her to watch her friend get herself off.

Carrie was sitting on the toilet, almost naked except for her tank top. Eyes closed, likely visualizing Miss Desjardin during yoga. Sue couldn't get over how wrong this was, she was like some pervert at her school, spying on them in the locker room. She felt het heart race seeing the strained look on Carrie's face. She almost yelled something out when she saw Carrie's fingers deep inside of her, massaging her womanhood. Her thighs were wet. Before Sue tealized, it was too late, she had her hands down her panties and was pleasuring herself to this display; she blamed Carrie for this, she should have locked the door. She didn't take her eyes off Carrie, she enyed every second of pleasure she was getting and all of it from watching Miss Desjardin. She felt so dirty but kept fingerings herself, licking her lips, almost competing with Carrie now. They both came at the same time, Carrie still non the wiser to Sue being a peeping tom.

Carrie finally exited the bathroom after washing her hands. Sue waited outside, smiling at Carrie, "Hi..."

"Finished?"

"Yes...goodnight..."

Sue couldn't believe she did that, now she had a secret but wasn't sure she would be doing that again any time soon. She didn't feel all that weird sharing the bed with Carrie even though it probably should have. She went to sleep easily.

Miss Desjardin woke up in the middle of the night as she would most weekdays. She would use it as an opportunity to check on Carrie; sure she had just turned 18 and was in high school but she was so innocent. She crept up to the room door and opened it slightly. She heard noise, perhaps her or Sue were having a bad dream but instead was shocked to see Sue lying naked on top of the covers, fingering herself. Miss Desjardin was appalled, disgusted but intrigued, she couldn't look away. The moonlight shining over her glistening body looked so angelic despite the act she was performing. She had one hand cusped over her mouth in horror and the other hand was down her pants massaging her clit.

 _"I can't do this! No, what's wrong with me!? I'm awful! I need to put a stop to this!"_

She didn't. She couldn't. She didn't dare. This was too good. She hadn't had this much action in such a long time. In time she took the hand she had away from her mouth and on one breast, squeezing as she made herself cum. Gasping at the sight of this girl she trusted being so bad. A cold shower seemed appropriate right about now. She would find a wayvto punish both girls in the morning for their behaviour. Who would have thought Carrie was such a bad influence.

 **Are the girls really in trouble? I will continue soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The girls get in a sticky situation. Sexual content so be warned. Will likely be a few more chapters to this story. Please review!**

Miss Desjardin awoke with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she felt refreshed. She did still feel a bit guilty, even appalled at what she did but it also felt like exactly what she needed; this was better than drugs back when she went to high school, now she was the school teacher being a perv to teenagers. She got a kick at just how devilish it all was seeing Sue in the act and just watching her; for a few minutes she even imagined her between her thighs, licking her up and down then planting her face right in her crotch like the naughty little girl she likely was. Then there was Carrie who was just as good as Sue, she did have a nice body and looked great doing yoga. She imagined Carrie licking her too and also kissing and tasting Sue. It was so bad, these thoughts of young girls corrupting her mind.

"Time to get up, girls!", she didn't shout this but did say it very loudly, enough so both girls woke up; Sue was still naked but her bed sheet wrapped around her body. Sue knew her gym teacher was strange but just didn't realize just how strange she could be, perhaps she was bipolar or maybe she just hadn't had any in quite some time; enough to drive someone mad maybe.

Sue ended up staying at the house for the rest of the week, only going home to pick up a few things. Everyone noticed a change in all three of them at school. Miss Desjardin seemed more relaxed, Carrie appeared more confident and Sue didn't seem to follow the rest of the crowd. Carrie didn't feel like so much of a freak now that she opened up about her sexual needs. Chris knew something was up and so did most of the ones in her grade, something that goes on when the lights are off in that house. Sue had no idea what happened, no recollection of why her vaginal was tingling or moist, why she woke up in a sweat naked, she didn't think she masterbated again, she had got off to Carrie earlier that night.

"Carrie, I think I might be just as bad as you are."

"Bad, what do you mean, Sue?"

Sue smiled, covering her laughter, "I did it the other night and I really enjoyed it."

"Mom said it wasn't a bad thing."

"Well, no, but if you do it constantly...too much of a good thing let's say."

"Oh...what did you think about?"

Sue was ready to have another laughing fit, "I'm not telling you that!"

"Was it Miss Desjardin? "

"No, Carrie, I'm not a lesbian! "

"I'm not a lesbian ."

"I think you might be in denial." Carrie folded her arms in protest, "It could be just a phase I suppose...I have nothing against you Carrie even if you were..."

"Are you?" asked Carrie bluntly. Sue shook her head and smirked. "You think about Miss Desjardin too don't you?"

"Carrie!"

Miss Desjardin walked in on them in the bedroom, "Hey, I'm going to be gone for a bit. So you two sit tight. Oh and I have a load of laundry if you two are interested. "

"Where are you going?", Carrie was curious to why she was going out alone.

"Just to the store and back."

"For what?", Carrie asked again.

"Never mind that. Just take care of the laundry", she left the room but quickly popped her head back in, "That wasn't a suggestion."

Both girls really didn't want to, Sue could do her own laundry, she had before but someone else's just seemed like so much work. Carrie knew Miss Desjardin would have everything in her room. They went in after a few minutes, neither sure if she had left for the store. The bedroom door was left open so they went in...

"Girls!", Miss Desjardin was in her bra and panties, matching black; both girls were embarrassed.

"We're sorry, we should have knocked", Sue stammered.

Carrie was quiet, she was afraid of what Rita Desjardin was capable of when being caught almost naked by two students of hers, students she had made out to be her daughters now seeing her in a compromising position.

Miss Desjardin groaned, "Forget about it, we're all girls. Just be careful next time I might not be so covered." She was looking down at the floor for something, she turned around and bent over with her large round ass in the air, revealing that she was wearing a thong. The girls knew they were staring too long at it, they turned away. She picked up her purse and pointed to a laundry basket she had ready. Sue helped Carrie pick up the basket and take it down into the basement, both whispered enthusiastically about what they had just seen.

"I wish she would do yoga naked", Carrie exclaimed.

"Shh!", Sue heard the steps above them creak, they were almost finished loading the washer.

Miss Desjardin now fully clothed greeted the girls, "Now I'll be back in no time. Don't burn the house down or flood the basement while I'm gone." Both girls laughed nervously, "Oh and I almost forgot." She tossed Sue something black, all bundled up, "Have fun, girls."

She disappeared up the stairs and once the door shut behind her, Sue got a look at what she had thrown to her. "What is it, Sue?", Sue was speechless, she held up the black thong to Carrie who was practically licking her lips, "Do you think she wanted us to see her wearing these?"

"What?", she couldn't believe she would think Miss Desjardin would do that, it would be pretty diabolical. Carrie stretched a hand out to take the used under garments but Sue pulled them away from her reach. "No, she wanted us to wash these!"

Carrie did really want that thong but instead went to finish loading the washer. Something caught the corner of her eye, "Sue! Did you just smell Miss Desjardin's underwear? Sue was caught red handed with the crotch of the thong up against her nose, "You are such a liar, Sue! You do like her!"

"I'm so disgusting!", Sue proclaimed but she didn't throw the thong away but instead shoved it into her pocket. Carrie was angry, she looked through the laundry until she found a pair of Miss Desjardin's regular underwear that covered that ass. "No, we shouldn't be doing this!"

"Then put the thong in the washer", Carrie insisted. Sue just stood there, she wasn't going to do it and she knew it, she couldn't the intoxicating smell out of her nose. She watched as Carrie sniffed the underwear she pulled out of the washer, Carrie knew how dirty she was but couldn't help herself now. "I'm evil, aren't I?"

"No…just curious. Let's…just take these and we don't speak of it."

"She'll know they're missing."

"Next wash for sure…hell, I'll do it by hand…I just…this is what I need right now." Carrie knew that it was what she needed too.

"Can I do it first? I want the bathroom", Carrie said eagerly. Sue agreed to let her while she stayed to watch the load of wash. Once Carrie was gone however, she decided to get to business. She had her jeans down to her knees and had one hand massaging her clit while the other hand was holding the thong, unable to get over just how sexy Rita Desjardin looked in them. She had no idea that the basement window wasn't covered and anyone at all could just come by and see her.

Miss Desjardin was crouched down, spying on Sue through the window, "Oh, Sue, you are so bad", she whispered as she had one hand down her pants; this voyerism was becoming quite the family activity. She decided to go check on Carrie and see what she had gotten up to.

Carrie was only beginning to masturbate, she sniffed the crotch of the underwear once more, "Carrie, I'm home!" Carrie was speechless, she knew she would be home just not that fast! Carrie threw the underwear in the trash can for some reason when Miss Desjardin barged in.

"Mom?"

"What are we doing in here, Carrie?"

"Nothing…"

Miss Desjardin pulled her underwear out of the trash, "I think we need to talk." They sat in the master bedroom to have a talk, Carrie was so scared that she couldn't bring herself to even look her mother figure in the eye, "Carrie…", she said seriously, "What were you doing with my underwear?"

Carrie wasn't sure what to say, she was afraid of a beating even though Miss Desjardin would never even have that cross her mind, "Carrie…please tell me the truth, I won't be mad…I know that you've been…masturbating and that's perfectly normal…"

"I sniffed them…I sniffed your underwear…I…I think about you when I do it…after we do yoga…"

Rita began to feel turned on, she never thought either girl would ever think of her this way, "Wow…that's great."

"Huh? Aren't you mad?", Carrie looked up at her with coy eyes.

"No…you're only curious…but why these underwear, why not my thong?"

Carrie felt her heart racing, "Sue…she took them and…"

"Is Sue touching herself too?", she wanted to hear Carrie say it.

"She…please don't punish her."

"No one's getting punished", she stroked Carrie's long straightened hair.

"Really? But, don't you think we've been bad?"

"A good kind of bad…a very good kind of bad. I think it's really cool."

"You do?"

"Yes", she smiled warmly, "There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"All of the time I see you doing that, being on your own, away from the family…you should be doing that with me."

Carrie was shocked, was Miss Desjardin welcoming her to have sex?, "You want to do that with me?"

"I do…you're a very special girl, Carrie and…we're a family now and I think that we should be closer."

"And Sue?"

"Of course…But while Sue is finishing up in the basement, why don't we...?" The next thing Carrie knew, Miss Desjardin had closed her eyes. leaned forward and began kissing her, "It's okay", she would say, "Just let yourself go." Their tongues touched, Miss Desjardin was like a cougar, sinking her claws into Carrie. She almost sucking the girl's face off, she was like a monster; Carrie was enjoying it, this was heaven.

Sue crept upstairs, she could hear lip smacking and other strange noises coming from the master bedroom, she peeked inside to see the most insane sight. She couldn't look away, it was like Carrie in the bathroom all over again and this was just too delicious. She again had her pants down, she couldn't control her heavy breathing; she made sure she couldn't be spotted. Her best efforts failed as for a few brief seconds Carrie saw her and both continued their lustful acts. There was no stopping them now.

 **What do you think? More reviews the sooner a new chapter will be posted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Desjardin has an interesting proposition for her girls. Strong sexual content warning Thank you for the reviews so far, this story will likely go on for at least one more chapter. I will likely do another Carrie fan fiction soon.**

"Sue, please come home", her mother pleaded with her over the phone. Sue had no interest in going home now, not after this new revelation. "I know, his actions have been inexcusable. He's going back to work and things will be back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be back to normal", sighed Sue; she was alone in Carrie's room for the moment.

"What do you do over there?", she asked, not so much concerned for her well being but what was so great, "Surely whatever you do there you can do back home."

Sue laughed, "I'll be home soon..."

"But, Sue..."

Sue ended the call and shut off her phone, she knew how much Rita hated cell phones at the kitchen table. Carrie waited anxiously for Sue so they could begin eating. The plates were set and lasagna was on them. Sue entered and sat down, she didn't realize she was holding everyone up.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. She wants me home."

"What do you want?"

Sue had to admit to herself that a lot of things had happened during her stay and everything changed last night. "I want to live here...if you'll still have me", she smiled at her and Carrie; Carrie was especially pleased with this news.

"Wow, Sue, that's a very grown up decision. I'm proud of you", Miss Desjardin noticed Carrie giving her this eager look, wanting her to ask her.

"So, I understand you two had quite the fun time last night."

"Huh?"

"Sue, don't play dumb. Carrie saw you watching us."Sue was shocked, she gave Carrie an appalled look, "Don't worry. No harm done. I'm actually guilty myself."

Sue and Carrie exchanged looks, knowing now that their thoughts in the basement about leading them on were true. "It's only fair I tell you that I have watched you touch yourself. Not just once. I feel I need to be open with you."

Sue was speechless at this dinner conversation, "...ok..."

"I knew it!", Carrie proclaimed, "You wanted us to see you in the thong."

"I knew something was up with you two. Spending so much time in the bathroom and on your own. I don't like that. We need to express our feelings together."

"So , what now?", Sue still wasn't quite sure what exactly was to develop after this.

"Well..you know how much I care about you two and I only want what's best."

"She wants us to be closer...that's what she told me last night."

"I don't really understand", Sue said. eating from her plate.

"We could be a real family...different from other families but still a family."

"But...you want us...sexual? "

Miss Desjardin smiles, "I know this sounds a little crazy, Sue and I thought so too until last night. I think this is what we all need. Not just a sexual relationship but an actual relationship."

"I think it sounds cool", Carrie looked at Sue with this toothy grin that made her uncomfortable. She stood up from the table.

"Sue?", Miss Desjardin asked, she knew she had frightened her, she followed her to the door, "Wait, I know this seems strange..."

"I really don't know what to think. Its a lot to take in...you say you love me?"

"Of course I do...don't you love me and Carrie?"

"Please don't go, Sue", Carrie begged, getting up from her chair.

Sue looked down at the floor, pondering about everything that led up to this, she felt like she was losing her mind. "I really liked hanging out here...it just...thinking of both of you that way...do you...", Sue trailed off as she thought about Miss Desjardin getting off to her the same way she did.

Miss Desjardin put both hands on Sue's face, "You're so beautiful. A beautiful young woman."

Sue did like being called beautiful, "You really love me?", she asked again. Miss Desjardin nodded.

"And seeing you masturbating was one of the most thrilling things I've ever seen. You two seeing me as some kind of goddess."

Sue closed her eyes and got closer, Miss Desjardin followed. Carrie watched both locked in a kiss. Sue let go as Miss Desjardin took control, she was a very experienced kisser. Sue was becoming aroused, Carrie more so just watching them both. At first she felt the need to give them both some privacy, she backed up slowly.

Sue broke the kiss, "Carrie, where are you going?", she stretched out a hand and Carrie took it, pulled in and now makin out heavily with Sue.

"That's it you two", Miss Desjardin encouraged, she loved watching them together. She had her hands on both of them, moving hair away from their faces and then controlled their movements, placing hands on the back of their heads, "That's it now. Nice and close." After another minute, she made Carrie break the kiss, "Share with your sister", she kissed Carrie, passionately teaching them both a thing or two. They took a few more turns. "Our food is getting cold. We'll pick this up later."

* * *

It didn't take long before all three wanted to indulge in their carnal desires; it was so hard to concentrate on eating, soon Rita was watching the girls carefully, chewing and swallowing. Sue was feeling especially frisky, she noticed Miss Desjardijn watching her, their eyes met briefly until Sue turned her attention to Carrie who was looking very cheeky. They continued to shovel their food into their mouths in silence until Miss Desjardin couldn't take it any longer. "We'll worry about the dishes later! Come! Come!" She led the girls into her bedroom. Both girls were a little hesitant about getting undressed but Miss Desjardin reminded them that there was nothing to be ashamed of, after they all revealed their big secret, everything was out in the open.

Carrie took off her top and Sue followed, Miss Desjardin was already in the buff, smiling and watching them intently with her hands at her hips. "That's it, ladies! Just like practice", she said in her gym teacher voice, "Now let's do some laps!", she immediately kissed Carrie, aroused to see her in the nude, her perky breasts. Sue was so amazed by the two, she felt paralyzed. Carrie looked over at Sue and smiled, Sue smiled back but she was too shy to watch them now, she didn't even have her underwear off.

"What's the matter, Sue? You're awfully quiet, don't feel like participating today?", she wagged her over with her finger; Sue could almost feel like she was being forced against her will like she was in a trance. She couldn't resist the two, taking careful time on pleasing both, Carrie was being cute, flexing off the muscles she had gained while living with Miss Desjardin for so long. Rita Desjardin was so powerful looking when she took charge, she gave off a sexual aura to Sue, she was intoxicating. SHe had both girls bent over her bed as she was getting very hands on, "Such tight asses on the two of you", she said playfully spanking them. She had both on their hands and knees, holding their heads in place as they licked her loins, "Good girl! Good girls!", she moaned. They sucked on her nipples, getting closer and more intimate, exchanging the occasional kiss before moving onto a new body part.

Sue went down on Carrie as Miss Desjardin cheered her on, it actually made her feel kind of cool, like she belonged, that she was doing the right thing even though Miss Desjardin couldn't stop slapping her butt every minute. She couldn't believe how much she loved doing this, feeling naughty and aroused. Now it was her turn, her new family had her on her back and her legs spread, "Get her nice and wet, Carrie", Miss Desjardin patted the top of her head as she disappeared into her closet. Sue moaned, calling out Carrie's name as she felt her tongue work wonders. She saw Miss Desjardin come out of the closet wearing a strap-on, a big purple dildo.

 **Will Sue and her new family last? More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the conclusion to this story. A bit short. Thank you for following. You can follow my other stories and give me suggestions if you have any. Please review!**

Carrie and Sue rested in their bed, talking about the experiences they had with Miss Desjardin.

"I like her when she's angry", Carrie smiled.

"Me too", agreed Sue.

"You were really good in there last night."

"So were you", Sue said, trying not to laugh, she was so excitrd, "We're going go be getting a lot closer it seems."

"Looks like it", Carrie said, she looked away making Sue suspect she had something else on her mind, "I'm really glad you'll be staying."

"There's no way I can leave now", she leaned in and kissed Carrie, using her tongue the way Rita taught her. The clearing of someone's throat made them stop. Standing over the foot of the bed was Rita Desjardin, completely naked with the exception of her silver gym whistle around her neck.

"Time for laps, ladies!", she instructed.

* * *

Sue was so sick of school, she could'nt wait for her time there to be over. Chris had had enough of her ditching her and wanted answers. Rita gave Sue dome some rules when she agreed to move in, she was to serve the family now, they would be close; in her own words, "Carrie is like your sister now, you need to stick up for her. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be friends with Chris anymore."

"What are you doing, Sue, you're like a completely different person now."

Sue couldn't give Chris a straight answer, "I can't be friends with you anymore."

Chris had no idea how to react, it was as if she were talking to a crazy person, "What?"

"I can't see you ever again."

"Sue would you please talk to me?", her concern grew when Sue turned around and walked down the hall with her head held high. She ostracized herself, brushed everyone off and didn't look back. Moving out all her stuff over to her new home was a huge relief to her. She was now with two women who could see her for who she was, she couldn't see everything the future held for her but she knew they would be a huge part of it. Maybe she was in a cult, she did wonder about her loyalty and how she almost never disagreed with a word Rita Desjardin said.

* * *

"I'm glad you both decided to join me down here", Rita had both Carrie and Sue tied to two chairs in the dark basement. Cold and naked, ball gags in their mouths, hands behind their backs. Rita convinced them to go along with her after watching some videos online, "I love spicing things up, don't you? This is going to bring us a lot closer, you'll see."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
